Why didn't you tell me, Natsuki?
by FutagoTwin
Summary: My first version of the sequel of 'One Day' by damn unique. There will be other versions. I have already asked damn unique for permission to make different sequels for 'One Day'. Enjoy!
1. Leaving

**Ok, I got permission from damn unique to continue 'One Day'. Here is one version of it. The other versions will be out soon and I'll update 'Atarashi' and 'Natsuki's Reality' as soon as soon as I can.**

Natsuki stood at the cliffs right at where her mother and Duran died. The sun is already setting and there's still no sign of the person she wanted to see. _Shizuru, do you not want to see me so badly? Or do you hate me so much?_

"_**Do you hate me that much?"**_ Shizuru's voice echoed in her head.

Natsuki looked up at the setting sun. _Mother, Duran, please wait for me. I promise, it won't be long before I see you again._

It's been an hour since the sun set. Natsuki continued to wait at the cliff, unknown to her, Shizuru was having fun with her daughter and Masashi. She thought back to the carnival. _Akane lost Kazuya, Akira lost Takumi, Mai lost Mikoto, Takumi and Tate, Shiho lost Tate, Yukariko lost Ishigami, Yukino lost Haruka, Midori lost Sasaki, but if there is another carnival now she'd lost Yohko, Nao lost her mother, Fumi was controlled, Shizuru lost me and I lost her. I won't lose you again, Shizuru, but if you really don't want to see me, I'm fine with that too. _

Natsuki glanced at her watch. It read 11.59. The seconds are slowly ticking away. _It's almost time. If she doesn't appear, I guess I really have to give up. _She looked at her watch again and did a mental countdown. _10…9…8…7…6…_ She placed her leg on the railing and leaned forward. _5…4…3…2…1…_ and right as she reached 0, Natsuki jumped. _I'm sorry, Shizuru._ She thought just as she was falling. With just that one leap off the cliff, Kuga Natsuki was no more.

Shizuru gripped the newspaper tightly, her eyes wide. She dropped the tea cup she was holding and instantly worried her daughter and Masashi, who immediately asked her if she was alright. She quickly told them she was alright and excused herself from the table and carrying the newspaper, she went into her room where she immediately locked the door and sat down on her bed, still not believing what she had just read. On the newspaper beside her, the picture of a girl with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes stared at her and the short article read:

_**Girl's dead body found in the sea.**_

_At about 3 am this morning, a passerby found a girl's body in the sea and he immediately called the police. After the police retrieved the body, she was confirmed to be dead for three hours and identified as Kuga Natsuki. After searching the body, a letter in a zipped tight Ziploc bag was found and it is addressed strictly to Fujino Shizuru. What is Kuga-san's relationship with Fujino-san? We have no idea. The letter will be given personally to Fujino-san and as for Kuga-san, she has no family or relatives and as usual for people who have no family or relatives, there will be a funeral for her and of course, anybody is free to come.  
_Tears streamed down Shizuru's cheeks. _Natsuki, why didn't you tell me? Was this what you've been doing since the last time I met you? Planning your death? You're so mean, Natsuki! _Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Honey, there's a mailman at the door who says he has a letter that he wants to give to you personally." Masashi's voice rang out.

"I'm coming, Masashi-darling. Wait for a moment." Shizuru answered back and rubbed away her tears before going out. After she got the letter, she thanked the mailman and immediately returned to her room and locked the door again. As she scanned through the letter, tears fell once again.

_Shizuru, I know, you're mad at me because you never came but please, hear me out. I had rejected your love when I still had the chance to return it. But now, I had lost that chance. So I've decided to ask you for one more chance. I waited at the cliffs but you never came, so I suppose, you probably hate me now. I'm going to join my mother and Duran now, so I thought that maybe I should tell you this. I know that it's probably too late to say this but, Shizuru, I love you and always will love you. I realized my love for you too late but I'm not going to ask you to forgive me 'cause I don't deserved to be forgiven. I had hurt you so badly and it's too late to make amends now. I just wish for you to be happy with your current life and live your life to its fullest. _

_Love,_

_Natsuki_

_PS: I'll always be watching over you with Duran and my mom._

Shizuru folded the letter carefully and kept it in her drawer. Then, she wiped away her tears. _I'll come, Natsuki, to see you off. But I didn't hear anything about meeting her at the cliffs. I'll go ask Masashi._

"Masashi-darling, have you seen a letter addressed to me before?" Shizuru asked.

"I-I don't know anything about a letter!" Masashi stuttered.

"I don't believe you. You're panicking. You've seen it, right?"

"N-no! I haven't!"

"Stop lying! Tell me the truth!" Masashi lowered his head in defeat.

"Fine, I did."

"Where is it?"

"I ripped it up."

"You what!"

"I just didn't want you to leave me for that slut who wrote you the letter trying to take you away from us."

"Stop it! I will not tolerate any insults to Natsuki! I could've save her life if I had met her at the cliffs last night!"

"You can only save her life if you agree! If you had rejected her, she would still kill herself! What would you do then? Leave me and your daughter for that woman?"

"I'm going to divorce you. I have no intention on living my life with a man who is not honest, caused a life to be lost and not regret it! I'm taking our daughter with me."

With that, Shizuru went into her room and packed her things. Then she packed her daughter's things.

"Darling, come with me." Shizuru said to her daughter.

"Where are we going, mommy?"

"We're leaving this place."

"Why?"

"Just come, Chikane. From now on, you will live with mommy, ok?"

"What about daddy?"

"We won't be seeing him again. Let's go." Chikane slowly nodded and looked back at the house before entering the cab with Shizuru, leaving a stunned Masashi in the house.

**This story probably sucked but yeah, I'm writing this because damn unique said that in the original ending, Natsuki killed herself. There will be another few more chapters and other different versions of 'One Day' which I am working on.**


	2. Natsuki

**Next chapter of 'Why didn't you tell me, Natsuki?' is here! Enjoy!**

There were a lot of people at the funeral. In fact, almost the whole town was there. No, scratch that, the entire town was there! Well, the town people were kind people and they attend every single funeral despite the deceased not being related to them so it's not surprising to see the whole town at Natsuki's funeral, yet Shizuru was surprised to see so many people. As she neared the coffin, she saw them, the HIMEs including their most important person and some extras like Chie and Aoi, in front of the coffin, crying. Shizuru felt like crying too. Holding Chikane's hand, she ran towards the coffin. When she reached the coffin, her eyes immediately caught sight of the blunette's picture. All of a sudden, her legs felt weak and she fell to her knees. _Natsuki… Natsuki. Natsuki! _Her tears fell and she started crying her eyes out, just like the HIMEs were doing. _Why did you leave me, Natsuki? Why didn't you tell me, Natsuki? Natsuki! _Her crying soon turned into sorrowful wailing. Of course, naturally that would affect the HIMEs too, as their cries also turned into wails. The other people, upon hearing those wails so full of sorrow, slowly started to cry as well. Crying for a stranger, someone you totally don't know, may seem ridiculous but they could not help but pity the stranger who has such a sad past and led such a tragic life. Why? Why must this poor girl die? Why must this poor stranger lead such a sad life? Why? They asked themselves, including the HIMEs. The answer is simple. This is life, reality. It was those cruel thoughts that sent everyone wailing louder and grieving for the tragic stranger. After the funeral ended, everyone returned home. Red and puffy eyes were seen everywhere, sobs and sniffles were heard everywhere.

Shizuru didn't return home. Instead, she left Chikane with Mai and walked to the cemetery where Natsuki's grave stand. The citizens had made Natsuki a grave and held her funeral at the cliffs. She looked at the words on the stone.

_**Kuga Natsuki**_

_**Enter the world on August 15, left the world on December 10**_

_**A tragic stranger to us, A loving and caring friend to others, one to be remembered forever.**_

She felt the tears coming again and fell to her knees, hands covering her face and cried again. _I miss you, Natsuki! I want you! Why did you have to leave? Ikezu, Natsuki!_ She thought as she cried. She looked up at her grave after the tears stopped but they streamed down her cheeks again when she read the words on her grave. Shizuru didn't even bother to hide the tears anymore and just let them fall to the ground._ Natsuki, Why?_ Suddenly, she felt a warm hand wipe her tears away.

"_Don't cry, Shizuru. Why are you crying?" _she heard a familiar husky and rough voice say. Her eyes widened. _Natsuki?_

**Okay, that's it. It's a bit suck-ish though, this chapter, but I like it. Hope you guys do too.**


	3. Conversation

**Here we go! I'm so sorry for the late update! For those who have not given up on my stories, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! For those who are reading my stories, I thank you all!**

Shizuru quickly turned around but she couldn't see anyone. _Natsuki, I thought I heard you just now._ Shizuru thought.

"_You did, Shizuru." _Shizuru looked around again but still couldn't see anyone. _Natsuki? Where are you?_

"_Look around again." _Shizuru obeyed and looked around again. This time, she saw it. A floating blue glowing sphere-like thing flying in circles beneath the tree next to Natsuki's grave. Shizuru stood up and walked towards the sphere-like thing. When she reached the tree, she stretched her hand towards the sphere-like thing. The minute her finger touched the sphere-like thing, it glowed even brighter. When Shizuru opened her eyes, she saw Natsuki standing under the tree and smiling at her.

"_Hey, Shizuru."_

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed and hugged her.

"Natsuki. Natsuki! I can touch you! Are you really here?" Shizuru asked when she pulled back.

"_Idiot, weren't you hugging me just now?" _Shizuru smiled before hugging her again.

"But why can I touch you? Aren't ghosts supposed to be untouchable by the living?"

"_I duuno. I supposed it was because I said that I would look after you even though you're married and has a child." _A sad look came over both Natsuki's and Shizuru's face.

"Natsuki, actually…" Shizuru hesitated before continuing. "Actually, Masashi and I weren't married at all. We only pretended to be married so that Chikane won't be bullied by others for not having a mother or not having a father. Chikane… Chikane isn't our child. She was in an accident. In that accident, her mother was killed. Then, while she was in a coma after the accident, her father left her and was killed shortly after. We pitied her so we adopted her. She was young at that time so she thought we were her parents. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry. But I couldn't reveal to Chikane that fact although I think she knows already. I just left Masashi. I liked him before but it was only after your death that I realized what a heartless person he was. The reason I didn't know about your decision was because he read it secretly and after finding out about your decision, he tore the letter up. I'm sorry. If only I'd known, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Natsuki."

"_It's ok, Shizuru. It was my fault. If only I hadn't been a coward at that time to admit my true feelings to you, you wouldn't have gone to Masashi and all this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."_

"What do you mean, your true feelings?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki blushed immediately. (Can ghosts even blush?)

"_Shi-SHIZURU!" _A red face Natsuki pouted. Shizuru giggled. No one but Natsuki can make her laugh a real laugh.

"Mama!" a little voice rang out.

"Chikane!" Shizuru called out in shock.

"Mama? Mama!" the sound of someone approaching them was getting louder.

"_Well, guess I'll be going now." _Shizuru whipped around to see Natsuki fading.

"Natsuki, wait!" Shizuru reached her hand out desperately.

"_I'll be watching over you and Chikane. Take care of yourselves."_

"Natsuki!"

"_Love you, 'Zuru." _Natsuki said before disappearing.

"Love you too, 'Suki." Shizuru said sadly before looking at Chikane who stopped behind her.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Chikane asked, cocking her head to one side.

"No, it's nothing, darling. Let's go home, shall we?" Chikane nodded and they started to walk.

"_I'll be seeing you soon, Shizuru." _Natsuki's voice said before the flying blue sphere tailed after them.

**Well, I should say this chapter wasn't so bad. I'm really sorry for not updating my stories as fast as I used to. I just don't have much time to use the computer these days but I hope that you will all continue to read my stories. I'm also thinking of adding Omakes to my stories so let me know what you think about it! Thanks!**


	4. Friends

**Tired… Nut I'm still gonna work on my story so don't ya worry!**

**A/N: I'm changing something a bit. Chikane's eyes are emerald green in this story instead of brown.**

"_Chi…kane?"_ Natsuki thought. _It sounds familiar… Chikane looks like familiar too… Chikane… Chi… Blood… Shizuru's blood red eyes… Summer tree, my name… Natsu… Summer… Chi Natsu… Blood Summer? It's a bit of a combination of Shizuru and me… Wait, Chinatsu?! But Chinatsu is Shizuru and m-_

"Na…tsuki?" Shizuru opened her eyes, hoping that the night before wasn't a dream.

"_Good morning."_ Natsuki said, shaking herself out of her thoughts when she heard Shizuru. Shizuru sat up and reached towards Natsuki.

"Natsuki~" She whined. Natsuki sighed and kissed Shizuru on her lips. Shizuru's eyes instantly shot opened.

"Natsu…ki…"

"_Like it?"_ Shizuru nodded. Natsuki smiled.

"_Time for you to get up, sleeping beauty."_ Shizuru nodded and got up to prepare herself. Natsuki left the room and entered Chikane's room. She looked down at Chikane. _Chikane… You wouldn't happen to be __**her**__, would you? After all, you do look like __**her**__, so why is your name Chinatsu?_ Suddenly, Chikane yawned and stretched before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around and looked in the direction of Natsuki. Her green eyes snapped open as she suddenly remembered something. Images of a lady with cobalt blue hair and emerald green eyes filled her mind.

XXXX Chikane's memories XXXX

"Mother!" Chikane saw herself shout.

"Yes, Chinatsu?" _Chinatsu? But my name is-_ Another image appeared.

"Mother! Mother! Don't leave Chinatsu here!" Chikane saw herself cry to the lady, who was talking to another lady. Before she was carried away by another teacher, she heard the lady speak.

"Remember, if anybody asks about her, just say that her mother died in an accident and her father left her in the hospital while she was in a coma after the accident and was killed shortly after, ok?" The other lady nodded and that was all Chinatsu saw before the two ladies disappeared from her sight.

"MOTHER!" Chikane felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the heart-breaking scene. _I remember… my name… it's not Chikane. It's Chinatsu!_ The scene suddenly changed again. It was in a living room.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Who is my other parent?" the lady froze.

"… You have a mother, Chinatsu."

"Chinatsu have another mother?" the lady nodded.

"Your other mother was very beautiful. Sure, she may speak weird, but it's because she's born in Kyoto. She has brown hair like yours and you got your green eyes from me. She also have blood red eyes, which is where the Chi from your name came from. My name is Natsuki, so you got the Natsu in your name from me."

"Where is she?"

"… I don't know, but I know she fell in love with someone else."

"Huh? Then why is Chinatsu even here?"

"…you'll learn when you grow up." Chinatsu just pouted.

"Chikane? Chikane? Chikane!" Chikane snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a frantic Shizuru looking at her worriedly. Seeing Chikane back to normal, Shizuru heaved a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly.

"Chikane! I'm so glad. I was about to cook breakfast when Natsuki suddenly ran to me telling me you were staring off to space and wouldn't respond to her at all. But then again, maybe you didn't hear her." Chikane gulped. She did hear someone with the same voice as the lady in her memories call her name repeatedly but before she had time to think about it, another scene had appeared. She also saw the lady beside her before the images and different scenes appeared.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Natsuki, is she someone you know or once knew?" Shizuru nodded, surprised.

"Ara, yes, I once knew her. How do you know that?"

"I remembered."

"Remembered what, Chikane?" Shizuru asked and was even more surprised when Chikane shook her head.

"What?"

"My name's not Chikane, Mama. It's Chinatsu."

"Chi…natsu?"

"Yes. Mama, is Natsuki a lady with blue hair and green eyes the same as mine?" Shizuru nodded, shocked at how her daughter knew that even though she never met her before.

"Yes, how did you know, Chika- Chinatsu?"

"I remembered my past. Natsuki is my mother." Shizuru felt her heart break but at the same time she felt shocked.

"_Chikane… So you really are-"_ Chinatsu smiled.

"I'm Chinatsu, Mother." Shizuru turned to Natsuki.

"You can see her?" Chinatsu nodded before facing Natsuki.

"Mother, why did you leave me at that place and told the other lady to tell a lie?" Both Natsuki and Shizuru were shocked.

"_I… Remember I told you about your other parent?"_ Chinatsu nodded.

"Yeah, a lady with brown hair the same as mine and blood red eyes, where the Chi in my name came from. The Natsu in my name came from your name, Natsuki, right, Mother?" Natsuki nodded.

"_Look around. Who fits that description?"_ Chi, natsu faced Shizuru.

"Mama?" Natsuki smiled.

"_So who is your other parent?"_

"Natsuki, Chinatsu is-" Natsuki nodded.

"_Our daughter."_

"Why didn't you tell me, Natsuki?"

"_I discovered I was pregnant after you left me for Masashi."_

"But why can Chinatsu see you?" Natsuki shrugged.

"_How would I know? Wanna go to Mai's restaurant? We'll eat lunch there."_

"Lunch?" Shizuru glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. It was already noon. They nodded in agreement and set off. Natsuki suggested that they use her Ducati and they agreed. Needless to say, people freaked out when they saw a Ducati carrying a lady and a child but no driver, plus the lady seemed like she was holding on to someone but there was no one there and the driver's seat is empty! A few ladies fainted at the sight and even some men passed out. Some took a photo but when they checked the photo, it showed an extra person, a lady with cobalt blue hair and emerald green eyes. Soon, they reached a restaurant called Mai HIME. They entered despite the sign showing 'CLOSED'. They proceeded upstairs and saw Mai and Mikoto sitting on the couch with red eyes. Mikoto looked up, saw Shizuru and Chinatsu and jumped on Mai instantly.

"M-Mai! L-Look!" Mai looked up and freaked out.

"A-A GHOST!" Her shout attracted a couple's attention in the room and they rushed out to see what the commotion is about. The minute they looked towards the mother's and daughter's direction, though, they freaked out.

"G-GHOST!" Akira shouted.

"I-It's Natsuki-san's ghost!" Takumi shouted. Shizuru was yet again surprised that the four can see Natsuki's ghost. After calming the four people down, she explained everything. Mai was dumbfounded and quickly called the gang to gather at her restaurant, where Shizuru once again explained everything to them after calming them down after they freaked when they saw Natsuki who they know is dead.

"You're saying the mutt's ghost is here but you don't know why?" Nao said.

"_No, spider, we do know but we want to fool you."_ Natsuki said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kuga."

"Mother, what is 'shut up'?"

"_Don't ask, Chinatsu, it's a bad word so I don't want to hear you saying it, ok?"_

"Ok."

"Mother?" the gang asked. Natsuki explained everything.

"Hmm… Natsuki-san, do you think you can stay here forever?" Akane asked. Everyone fell silent as they waited for Natsuki's answer.

"_I don't know. Though honestly saying, I think that I rightfully belong there. So I was thinking of staying for a while before returning."_

"Just stay, Nat-chan. Everyone wants you to." Midori said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"_But Mom and Duran are waiting for me and I miss them too, so…" _Everyone felt disappointed.

"Why can't Mother go back there but visit us occasionally?" Chinatsu asked. Everyone agreed and it was settled. Natsuki will return, but on one condition, which is that she will visit them occasionally. Then it turns out, Natsuki not only visits them, she also helps them. Like that time when Nao was about to be attacked by all the guys she had robbed during her times as a HIME, suddenly they just flew into a wall or bruises started to appear on their faces and Nao saw Natsuki beating them up. When Mai's restaurant business went down because of her shop being hidden in a corner, Natsuki made posters and flyers and soon, the restaurant was filled with hungry customers. Natsuki had helped them in various situations. They wanted to repay her, but she said that she was just returning the favour.

"_**You guys saved me from becoming like Nao, untrusting and friendless. You became my friends even though I couldn't trust anyone and was so cold towards you guys. You helped me that time, so now it's my turn to help you. Friends help each other. That's what friends are for, right?"**_

They hated to admit it, but they couldn't help but agree with what Natsuki said.

**Finished! I was very satisfied with this so I've decided not to make another sequel for 'One Day' by damn unique. Sorry! .'**


End file.
